Nuclear Warfare
by lorddoitsu
Summary: When a fight between Russia and America gets a little to heated, Canada decides to take the first step to launching the world into a nuclear war that may leave everyone with a lot less then what they are used to.
1. Chapter 1

Canada 0

"Oh, sweet maple!" I almost yell tom myself, "Please hurry up Mr. Kumachichi" I knew Kuma isn't used to running this long but we're late _again. _It's allAmerica's fault, He promised we would car pool, but like the last 4 times he forgot me. Ugh when I get my hands on him I'm going to-

I storm into the meeting room, held at Japan's house. Tired and red faced. For a second I'm surprised no one noticed me, or even acknowledged the loud sound of the door slamming open. Though after a confusing moment I read the mood and made my way to my seat quietly.

With me being at _least_ 45 minutes late, I must have missed a lot. No one was talking, but the air spoke for itself being heavy and tense. I slowly sat down in my seat next to America, and eyed him curiously, his hand was on his belt, and his finger carefully caressed his gun. Looking around the room I could see most of the attention was on America and, Russia.

Soon Germany stood up and broke the silence by clearing his throat. It looked like he was struggling to keep his voice down, but still spoke in a carful voice not wanting to upset anyone further. "Ok, ok, let's attempt to return to the original subject of the meeting" He glanced between the two superpowers, "Russia, I think you should take a break."

Russia quickly broke his glare from America to Germany, He was not smiling. I used to think his smile was the scariest thing on earth, I was wrong. His frown deepened and his eyes narrowed. He talked softly but loud enough for all of us to hear. "Is this, how we handle a direct threat to me and my people?" No one dared to answer his question, as for me I still had no idea what my slightly dimwitted brother could have said to anger the man who haunted the dreams of many.

Germany sat back down not having an answer. It was Japan who spoke up next. "It would be devastating to act upon such threats in a violent way. We should find a diplomatic solution or forget about it entirely." With Japan putting it in such a black and white way Russia closed his eyes and sighs heavily.

He reopened his eyes and smiled in a casual way, I involuntarily shivered. "If America apologizes, I'll forget" His smile grew when he saw my brother shaking with hate for the Russian.

England eyed over America before stepping in himself. "America, don't be a child, admit your mistake and let's move on" Though he immediately regretted speaking.

America slammed his hands on the table and stood up. His gun was clenched tightly in his hand. "My mistake?! You don't know what he said to me before this meeting!" He yelled to England "I did nothing! Are you taking his side in this?" America was furious and almost continued his rant before England cut him off.

"America! You know how sensitive the topic of nuclear bombs is!" England shouted back, concern in his voice. I could have sworn I say Japan flinch; he is quite familiar with the outcome of a nuclear strike. So America must have threaten nuclear war against Russia. This honestly would not be the first time, but before it was only joking around, some joke.

Russia stood as well, his pipe falling from his sleeve into his hand. "America, you know you would loss, so let's just put it to rest, da?" Russia tilted his head childishly.

Do not egg him on Russia…" Switzerland warned him. I want to say something as well but I know it would only fall on deaf ears. Man, why can't they just get along? I never have this problem in Canada!

"Is that a threat, from a neutral country? If not then I suggest you keep quiet and find your place, you wouldn't want to put Liechtenstein in danger, would you?" Russia was once again serious. Switzerland narrowed his eyes and brought Liechtenstein closer it him protectively.

"How dare you, you commie son of a bitch" America said with a heavy tone "You should be careful not to irritate the entire world" He sat back down and slouched in his chair. Russia continued to stand, towering over all of us.

I noticed that Russia was not only holding his pipe but also a silver brief case. By the look of it more, and more countries were noticing it to, for a look of ho0rror or worry crossed their face. We all know the purpose for that case. Most of us have one for ourselves, but never would we dare use it as intimidation. It is a devise used to target an area and then launch a nuclear strike.

The Russian finally revealed the case to everyone by lifting it on to the table, and leaning one it. When he had everyone's attention he smiled again and began, "As you all know I have had a resent break through with different types of nuclear weapons, which are yet to be tested." He paused letting the dread sink in. "I dying for a chance to use them." He eyed the room, and even held eye contact with me for a few seconds. I don't know if I should be happy or creeped out.

Germany, now with a new source of rage began to yell finally "I assume you have a motive to your insanity?!" It was easy to tell that he was holding back what he really wanted to say. He probably did this out of fear or maybe because Italy was clenching his arm tightly.

"Da! Your right Germany! I want 2 things." Russia seemed a bit to cheerful to me, "My first request is directed to every nation" I sat up paying more attention now that I was a part of this, as did every other country. "I want all research done on nuclear weapons, and devises. Hm, as well as all new weapon development" Many counties began to protest, but he continued before we could voice our opinion. "My second request is for Ukraine, Belarus, Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia, and Half of Finland to become one with Russia." He had a deceiving smile. I also noticed the absence of the Baltic trio.

This left many nations looking confused, angry, or surprised. Sweden was by far the scariest person in the room, I mean I know he is protecting Finland, but if looks could kill. Russia was already so huge why would he want more? I shiver softly; I'm so close to Russia. The only real obstacle separating us is Alaska.

Just as I was sure the yelling would start Japan stood up "Meeting dismissed." That simple sentence was like a breath of fresh air. Most of the smaller nation left immediately, even leaving behind papers, and other objects, no doubt Japan would mail it back to them.

I looked around the mostly empty room once more before standing and walking to America who was being scolded by England and France, well mostly England. Getting closer I could hear their hushed voices better.

"Do you have any idea what you just started? You've put us all endanger!" England was breathless and obviously still trying to be the father figure to America. My brother stayed quiet.

"England, it was bound to happen some day you know how much of a psycho Russia is!" France was taking America's side in this. Meanwhile Finland and Sweden had joined the group.

Finland's eyes were fearful, and tear stained. The look on Sweden's face was helplessness. "Russia has gone too far," Sweden began, talking to America, "America, if anything happens, know we are on your side, until the end." With that America gave a curt nod and the two left. England sighed and dragged France away to leave. America stiffly turned to me and said something that sounded like music to my ears.

"Need a ride?"

When I and Kuma got out of the car, America sped off before I could manage a thank you. Kind of disappointed I rushed inside, because it began to rain, and threw myself on to my bed.

They are choosing sides. Last world war we had truly started once we all picked our side or declared neutrality. I'm going to be forced into this like last time. Maybe if Russia is taken out now, before he can hurt anyone, this will all stop! He is really strong, and I don't think my brother would live threw another war with him. I have to do this myself wont I?

With a heavy sigh I rolled to the edge of my bed and sat up, pulling my silver brief case into my lap, I entered my code (1-2-3-4). Opening the case and knowing what I planned to do hurt my heart, but knowing what could happen if I don't, hurt even more. I feel so torn, Russia maybe is bad, but he wasn't really _bad_ was he? Well even if this all goes south I would have saved the Baltic States, and others, also people will notice me finally! I won't be just America's invisible brother.

"Russia deserves to life just as much as I do" I set the coordinates to Moscow, Russia's capital. "He can be a cool person if he wants to," I armed my nuke, " I should just sit back and let the others battle it out, who knows maybe they will just '_forget'_ about me!" I pressed the launch button.


	2. Chapter 2

Lithuania 0

Lithuania

Russia had force us to stay home during the meeting, though we knew why. America had been secretly spying on Russian military and scientific bases, and stealing information. Not only that but he had taken part in a bombing just outside of Russia, believed to be a threat of course. Russia went to go negotiate something to keep the two out of war. Though I feel he has something more sinister planned. With all of this happening Russia came home early and that made it 10X's worse!

His surprisingly small black car pulled into the driveway. As a routine Latvia, Estonia, and I shuffled quickly to the front door. When he walks in stomping the snow off his boots, we all can't help but shiver in fear of the large men.

"Lithuania! Estonia, and Latvia! I missed you all so much!" Russia's fake smile gave way to his real feelings towards the world. Though I never could tell if he genuinely felt some sort of love for us. There are times when I sure he wants to protect us, then other times I believe he might really want us dead! I diverted my eyes to the floor, but Latvia continued to stare and open his child mouth.

"Russia sir? I-is the promise you ma-made us still in p-play?" Latvia couldn't help but tremble when he talked to the large man. I was wandering the same thing as well, but I wouldn't dare bring it up in a time like this! You see, Russia had promised us that in four day we would be granted our freedom. This was three days ago. Estonia, and I knew better then tp get excited, there has to be a catch.

"Oh," Russia's face darkened "Of course Latvia! I always keep my promises," Liar "But it will be lonely without you three here" He have a sad look that was soon replaced with another freak smile. The way he said that sounded more like a goodbye then a reassurance.

After a few more moments we were allowed to retire for the night. All three of us slept in the same room, with only one bed for the three of us to sleep on. The room also had three dressers for our cloths and one window. From that window we could see the streets of Moscow. What a wonderful view we had from the city's outskirts. Russia loves to watch the city at night, sometimes he invites me to sit and watch with him. Times like that remind me about all the good in Mr. Russia. He isn't a bad person really, he just has some issues.

Once Estonia, and Latvia fall asleep I get up out of bed and sit in the lonely chair next to the window. Watching the stars I start to drift of and I settle on a bright moving object in the sky. It looks like it's coming closer, it must be a plane. I watch the light dumbfounded until I realize something. It's not a plane. When I understand what it truly is, it's too late.

"RUSSIA!" I scream frantically before I'm blinded by a new light. I force myself to look at the silent explosion. It seems to be consuming the entire city, and everything in its path. I hear Russia cry out from his room above me. I abandon my spot at the window and race to Russia's room, leaving Estonia, and Latvia looking wide eyed outside.

"Russia?!" I burst into the room, easily spotting him on the floor. Even though it's close to midnight the bomb lights up the entire sky. I see how close the blast is and I run to him. Just as I reach him, the sound and force of the blast hit us.

I am knocked to the ground as the house begins to get torn apart. My ears start bleeding, and a ringing plays a long high pitched note. The blast hasn't stopped, and the house seems to be being ripped apart in huge chunks. Looking up I see Russia violently convulse. I crawl to him, but I can do nothing but hold him closer to me as more and more of his people, his heart, his life, dies.

I must have blacked out because I awoke covered in a black ash, and small pieces of what used to be Russia's house. I inhale deeply only to cough harshly, emptying my lungs of the toxic air. I feeling a burning sensation on my side and lift up my shirt to see a greenish rotting burn mark. I know the toxicity is deeper than my physical body. The bombs affects are being blown west, straight to my home, devastating not only me but even more of Russia's people.

Standing up I can see immediately were the blast occurred. A bare spot, so the bomb must have blown up above the land, to poison the air rather than cause only destruction. I become so memorized by the destruction that I didn't hear the frantic voices of my friends calling my name till Estonia puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Lithuania," Estonia stands waiting for me to answer as Ukraine catches up to us. His neck has the same burn as my side. If the effects got that far, then they might even reach Ukraine and Belarus! I let my mind wonder to Belarus's safety before Estonia's calm voice carries me back down to earth. "Latvia, and I woke up days ago, we went with some groups of Russia's people to find shelter from the radiation. Once we got there we learned that Ukraine, and Belarus were already mobilizing rescue units for us." Estonia seemed collected enough to make me ease my nerves a bit. Though I still had one thing stuck on my brain.

"Wh-where is Russia?" I choked out in a raspy voice. Ukraine hands me a bottle of water before answering me.

"He is awake," she had big tears welling up in her eyes "big brother will be ok," her glazed over expression made it seem as if she was talking to herself. "B-Belarus is taking care of him" and with that she burst into tears, and ran off leaving Estonia and I to our thoughts. This sadness was different from the other times I had seen her cry. It broke my heart truly.

"Who did this?" I asked after a good 25 minutes of silence. He thinks for a second before turning to the destruction.

"My guess would be America." Hearing this made me flinch. America was kind to me, he was my role model surly he wouldn't do something so stupid. "Well I would have thought of someone else but America has history with nuclear bombs, and is clearly not afraid to use them. I wouldn't put it above him to do this." Estonia has never been wrong before but this time was different. America wouldn't do this, he couldn't, right?

After about two hours later I was finally allowed to see Russia from Belarus. He wasn't dirty like I expected him to be. Though the lack up any mess made his real wounds look horrible. The poisonous burns stretched up one side of his face and down one arm as far as I could tell. His right eye lid was burned off, showing how irritated the eye was that darted back and forth the keep itself moist. The right side of his mouth was also burned off exposing all of his teeth. Then the worst part of it all was that every inch or so it looked as if someone had taken a spoon and scooped out a chunk of his face and arm. In the state he was in, it wasn't hard to see him as fragile, and weak. Though even in his state of grotesque pain he still managed to look in charge

I knew what to do right then, and with slow movement I picked up the silver briefcase, that sat comfortably on the bedside table. I sat beside Russia and put the case in my lap. Russia's unmarked hand reached over, put the code in (6-6-6-9) and opened it. This feels right to me. Whoever did this will pay either it be America, or Poland!

He smiled as I helped him set the coordinates for Washington D.C and Berlin Germany. He armed the missiles, and I pressed the launch button.

This is the world, this is the fate.

A/N

Hey guy's :) I just wanted to say that I only update my stories if I get positive feedback for each chapter. But yeah sorry it took so long to write this chapter, truth is I had it done before I even posted the story XD anyway *kisses & hugs* thanks for reviewing and remember I love constructive criticism!


	3. Chapter 3

Italy 0

Italy

Germany and I are at Mr. England's house today arranging a trading system. We have had a rough time getting along till now, so we decided to make the most of it. It's really boring! At first I was looking around England's study room, but there is nothing really interesting. There was some book shelves, a desk, a window, and a unicorn statue (When we first got here I got in trouble for trying to ride it). I finally got really bored and sat down, done with my little 'adventure'. I reached over to Germany's lap and grabbed his hand.

"NIEN!" Germany yelled at me "What are you doing?" hahaha he is making a really weird face right now. He is so red, is he embarrassed? "Italy go outside and play! I am trying to have an adult conversation here and you are distracting me." I sigh and look at England hoping he might insist I stay, but all he does is stare at me with a confused face. So I leave.

Outside it is really cloudy. It almost seems like night time, even though its 1:00 in the afternoon! So to pass the time I talk to some English girls before going to find a non-English restaurant, but I get stopped in my quest for omnoms ( food).

"Ohonhonhon Italy! What brings you here to grumpy Mr. England's place hm?" I spin around and smile as I see France.

"Oh big brother France!" I skip up to him and let him hug me. He smells a lot like wine and stinky cheese. "Germany and I are making trade routes with England!" He smiles brightly at my enthusiasm.

"You have grown so much from the petit Italy I once knew. Say, what could you possible need from angleterre?" He scratches his chin, "You should be trading with me!" He shakes me back and forth happily.

"Sorry Francy-pants Germany says that you'll take advantage of me." He stops shaking me, and puts his hands on my shoulders, looking me in eyes.

"Non! I would never do that to my sweet little Italy!" He has a tear in his eye for added effect. He turns away from me and gains an evil Arora, and whispers "Unless he begs me to!"

"GERMANY! France is really creeping me out again!" I scream trying to pull away from him. I stop and tilt my head after a few seconds and France does the same. "Germany?" I didn't see him, hm, he always comes when I'm in trouble?

"Maybe you didn't scream it loud enough?" France looks a bit concerned, but for me, not for Germany. He looks at my expression once more before he sighs. "Here you can use my phone to call him." Reaching in his pocket he pulls out his red phone. I take it without hesitation, since America had broken my phone a few days earlier by spilling his drink on it during a meeting. Dialing the number, it rings a few times before going to voice mail. I call it 4 more times, each time I get more worried, then soon frantic. "France! Germany isn't answering! That's not like him, he would never ignore me! Helpmefrancedontjuststareatme!" I could help but talk really fast! I do that when I'm nervous, either that or I'll cry!

"Italy, I'm sure Germany is fine, where was he last?" France says as he put his hand over my mouth before I could continue. I swallow and take his hand off my mouth.

"He was in England's house" I say quickly. France stands up straight and grabs my hand, leading me in the direction of England's house in the middle of London. "What are we doing France?" I follow him with curiosity, watching his determined face.

"You know I can't stand when you're sad, and now Germany isn't here to make you happy, so we will go find him" He flashes his award winning smile. "And also, Germany would seriously kill me if I let you keep walking around like a clueless idiot duh!" We walk the rest of the way in a content silence, only stopping to buy me a chimichanga from a shady guy behind a dumpster. It was pretty good to!

Upon arriving at the house we see England on the front steps. "Bonjour Misur England! What are you doing looking so sad? Don't worry I'll cheer you up!" France wastes no time to go annoy England. After a few more attempts to piss him off he still gets silence. "Hey Britan! Don't ignore me, I have returned little Italy here to be with Germany!" France puts a hand on his hip "I am heroic oui?"

"You frog… why can't you sense when something is wrong?!" England yells while getting up. Whoa he looks scary! I wonder what's bugging him, France was only joking. England walks over to France and pushes him away. "Get Italy out of here at once! I told you not to bring him here!" He pushes France again but France doesn't try to stop him. What is Mr. England talking about? Where is Germany?

"Britan, doesn't Italy deserve to know, he isn't as stupid as he looks you know." France looks serious, this is the first time I've seen him like this. "Germany is his friend"

"You guys?" I start hesitantly "I-I don't know what's going on but like France said I think I can handle it." I try to talk slowly so that maybe they will take me more seriously, even though inside I want to scream, and cry to German.

"You know what, fine go inside Germany is still in my room! No one listens to the Brit do they?" England moves out of the way for me. I run in as fast as I can, what if Germany is hurt? I slow as I come to the study room door, I can hear something. I press my ear to the door and hear a quiet sob.

"G-Germany…" I say softly, I know he can hear me but I also know he would like to clean himself up a bit first. About a minute later I hear an approving grunt and walk in. Germany is sitting in the same chair, a bit slouched. He looks fine to me, all that's wrong is that his eyes are a bit puffy. Poor Germany must have been crying pretty hard. "Ve, Germany what happened?" I cross the room and kneel in front of him, putting my hands on his knees.

"Russia," He began with a choke, "Had sent two nuclear missiles." His hands clenched tighter. "To America, and me."

"WHAT?! Germany are you ok? Where did it hit? What about America? Tell me where you're hurt!" I started to panic I stood up and looked around frantically for nothing in particular. "Don't worry Germany I'll find something to help you!"

"Nien Italy, I was not hit" He grabs my hand and pulls me closer to him. "Neither was America" He pauses for a second to let me speak, but I can't bring myself to ask why he is so sad. For 5 minutes we sat in silence till he spoke again. "The missiles heading for us could not be detected by radar. So I could not take action in time. It passed over Switzerland, and he took care of it."

"What do you mean Germany?" I am so confused what happened!

"Both missiles were on the same plane. He blew it up before it could get to America, or me, but… He is hurt, and so is Lichtenstein, they are hurt bad Italy." He looks me in the eye, I can't contain my shock and I gasp while backing up.

"N-no! Why would your brother do that?! He could die, we have to help him Germany!" I start failing my arms.

"How…" The hopelessness in Germany's voice breaks my heart. I stop dead in my tracks. "How can we help anyone in a time like this? I got word that someone had bombed Russia a few days ago, I assumed it was America, and apparently so did Russia, but why did he try and attack me?" Germany pinches to bridge of his nose. "What have I done to piss him off this time?"

"Germany… Switzerland and Lichtenstein are your family, we have to try and help. Russia attacked YOU directly!" I sigh "Look, I know I not great at fighting and all but for you I will fight by your side in any war!" I try to make myself bigger looking. "American, and you are have been pulled into this so with his help maybe we can finish this quickly?"

"Italy, you are right for once, maybe you should try making sense more often." Germany stands. "I'll get Prussia and we will start making a plan. Italy you should stay at my place for the time being so that we won't have to waste time driving back and forth" He seems more determined

"Ay ay captain!" I give a salute before hugging Germany around the waist, he starts blushing.

"Ja, ja, ok let's go." We walk out of the room with me still clinging tightly around Germany's waist.

This is the way we live

The way we die

A/N

Lazy, lazy, lazy, lazy! Sorry everyone! I wrote this one to quickly I think it could have been a lot better, I got lazy! I also didn't want the story to seem like it was the same each chapter over and over again "oh no's I got bombed ima bomb yo ass back!" instead it was "OH hell no's you tried to bomb me and hurt meh bro, ima bomb you!" see I'm so creative (sarcasm) So anyway~ I just wanted to say thanks for all of the reviews fav's and follows!

I finally know what I want to do with this story in the end as well, but that won't be any time soon so don't worry. I promise the next one I will take my time on! It will be another main character but yes I do enjoy taking the perspective of the lesser countries. Also this is my first time even attempting to write as Italy, let me know if I need some more work!

INPORTANT!: On another note, I want to have more than one story going at once so if you want I would love to hear some ideas for more stories! Well thanks for reading, and remember SHINE BRIGHT LIKE A DOITSU!

~LordDoitsu


	4. Chapter 4

America

I hit him hard, harder then the last four times. He feel to the ground but not getting up this time. The emotions in my mind clouded any reasonably thinking, hatred, sorrow, sympathy, and helplessness increased my adrenaline. I couldn't listen for justification, not now.

"You just don't get it!" I screamed at my brother, Canada. "Everyone has blamed me for the launch!" To be honest screaming is an understatement. I was at loss for words so I roared like an animal caught in a trap, sounding desperate, afraid, but mostly angry.

"You think I meant for that"? His broken voice sounded. "I just wanted to save everyone," He finally stood up "I just wanted to be the hero for once!" Even yelling his voice was windy. I have to concentrate on what he is saying so that I hear him. He began to speak more nonsense so I punched him in the mouth again knocking him back. I shut my eyes when Canada hit the floor and a heavy hand landed on my shoulder.

"America this isn't going to solve anything" England steps in, France is still looking away, afraid to interfere. "We have accepted the fact that Canada," He chokes a bit "Has started a nuclear war." Canada sits up but stays sitting on the floor.

"Before this happened, Sweden and Finland said they will help us at any cost. You also have France and England, and me to" Canada tried to reason with me. Before I could yell France speaks up.

"I was waiting to tell you this America, but large parts of the Middle east, mainly Syria are starting to declare war on the United stated, they are siding with Russia. England and I have been suffering suicide bombing attacks for the last 3 days." The mature facade he put up made me realize that he was serious about helping me, even with the consequences.

"Then, with your help," I looked only at England and France "Lets bring a swift and easy end to this madness, Russia needs to know who he is dealing with. Get the past Axis on the phone, I'm positive they can, and will side with us." I walked out of the room secretly hoping I looked as totally bad ass as I felt.

"OK mark this as the first meeting of the 8 corners meetings" I adjust my tie and look around the room at my new allies.

Germany- The other country that was targeted by Russia

Italy- Wide range of science advancements, and Germany's "pet"

Japan- past experiences with nuclear strikes (remind me not to stare directly at him when mentioning any bombing...)

Finland- Russia is threatening to bomb more people unless he gets half of Finland along with a handful of other things.

Sweden: Still in a union with Finland and not wanting Russia to cross the Baltic sea.

England: He thinks he is like batman but really he feels more like a baby sitter

France- just as feed up with Russia as England is

And me, America- Targeted but Russia because of my brothers mistake.

Of course we are not the only ones, smaller countries in Africa and some in Asia have taken our side. Others have either chosen Russia's side or are engaged in a civil war between conflicting ideas.

I still can't help but blame Canada for all of this, he launched the missile, he killed so many people. Not only that but he only launched one missile, instead of getting rid of Russia entirely. All that one missile did was piss him off! In exchange Russia sent me only one as well. He also sent one to Germany, which was just a big FUCK YOU that he apparently didn't get to say clearly enough during world war 2. We were only lucky enough that Switzerland shot it down. But as a consequence, Liechtenstein...

"America its time to stop daydreaming and come up with a plan" Germany snapped me from my thoughts. "We have to show Russia what he can and can't do! I did nothing to him yet in anger he sent a nuclear missile at me."

"Yes. and thankfully you were not hit Mr. Germany" Japan pipes in and stands "That would have been most unpleasant for you" He gives me a small smirk before turning around to a white board. As he creates a flow chart of our enemy I sit dumbfounded, what was that look for? Clearly it was in reference to the bombings in Nagasaki, and Hiroshima. Was it forgiveness? If so, it didn't look very forgiving...

"Japan! You made the enemy look really cute!" Finland cry's joyously "I don't feel so afraid of them right now!" This makes Sweden's eyebrows raise a little. England raises his hand to speak and Japan nods to him.

"I would like to point out the reason that both America and Russia have so many Nuclear missiles in the first place," Again Japan nods "Russia and America have a huge amount of nukes spread out through their countries. The reason for this is to ensure that the enemy cannot destroy them all with one bomb. It is also so that when another country fires all their nukes to kill them, said country fires all theirs in return to destroy the enemy in return." He pauses for a breath "Now you guys know that we can't approach this by simply 'getting rid of ' Russia. These attacks have to be strategic, in fact we probably shouldn't attack Russia with anymore nukes at all"

"Thank you England, We need to remember that as we come up with this plan." Japan points to the Russia he drew. "This is were it all starts, He is the head of the snake, but unlike the saying 'Cut the head of the snake' that would only result in all of our deaths" He looks around for any confusion, Italy raises his hand.

"Japan," He states, talking slowly and characteristically sounding a bit unsure of what he was saying "Is there any chance of simply telling Russia what happened-"

"NO!" France stops him, every one stares. "He WILL kill Canada, this type of 'mistake' inst tolerated" I could sense that Canada was in the room with up but I brushed away the feeling, I didn't want to see him just yet. "We need to actually use man power, we should cut Russia off from the world, make him surrender."

"No offense France," I began "But I don't think Russia has ever been the type to just, give up" I lean on my hand thinking deeper, trying to come up with anything that has worked in the past and would work now.

"Work backwards" When Sweden talks, I jump a bit. I know he is asking a question but it still sounds as an order.

"Meaning?" Germany cocks his head

"Start with the smaller countries, work our way in." Sweden clarifies.

"Hey I have heard from Estonia that Lithuania is on Russia side. Also that He and Latvia are being closely watched," Finland talks with a still cheery voice "Perhaps when we are dealing with the smaller counties we could use Estonia to help us implant spy's." Finland looked proud of his plan. Japan turned and wrote the idea out on the board, writing quickly but still taking a good five minutes to finish writing and tweak the idea.

"Thank you Finland, that is a good idea, now does anyone have any ideas about which smaller county should be dealt with first?" Japan gives an encouraging smile. As a country the ideas and opinions of other countries is highly determined by my people. I wish I could justify what I said next.

"Lets kill those uncivilized, suicidal murderers in the middle east, lets kill Syria first" I grumbled out. I cringed when I saw the others faces, they looked at me with disgust.

"America?" Japan shifted were he stood a robotic look to his face "Perhaps you should stay quiet for a while, you should go outside, now" He looked strained, like it was hard for him to say that.

I got up and walked out of the room, in the hall of the white house I felt almost immediately better. I stretched my arms before I continued walking. I soon was in the garden, I felt like I was in a trance, I just wanted Russia to go away.

I sighed a bit loudly before a heard a small sound. My head snapped to the left, and before I realized what was happening I was chasing the man wearing all black, a camera clenched in his hands. I only knew I was chasing a country when they suddenly got faster, impossibly fast. They were using their counties power to escape. Most countries only use this when in dire need, because the consequence is a drop in the economy, usually resulting in extreme * cough * constipation.

Realizing I would loss him, I used my countries power. I am obviously the stronger country and I catch up quickly tackling him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I tear the mask he wore off and flipped him on his back. When I saw my friend Lithuania I almost laughed, thinking it was a joke. I new it wasn't when he punched me in the throat. I coughed and tried to regain my breath, he tried to run away again but I tripped him. This time I pinned him, he struggled against my strong grip.

"Lithuania?" I was still confused, the confusion turned to utter shock when he spit in my face. In a fit I slapped him leaving a red hand print across his face. "What are you doing?!" I started to become frantic, I felt paranoid. Was there others watching me? Was Estonia trying to capture Finland as well? Why did Japan smile at me like that? Why didn't I stay with Canada after that meeting?

So many questions were flashing in my mind. It was only when England nudged me that I snapped out of it. I was standing in the conference room again. I would have thought it to be a dream if not for Lithuania being in the middle of the room, tied roughly to a chair

"Who's side are you on, why were you spying on America?" Germany asked a bit forceful but still quietly knowing that Finland would object to anything unnecessary.

Both me and Finland had the same expression. We both had known Lithuania and never thought he would do anything like this. Me and Lithuania were friends, he often told me that he wished he **was** me.

After minutes of silence He spoke staring directly at me. "I was not spying on anyone" He narrowed his eyes. Finland stepped forward

"Lithuania what, if not that, were you doing here!" Finland sounded panicky, and high pitch. When heavy running was heard outside the room Lithuania smiled and replied

"I was only buying time!" He yelled as the door slammed open, the president stood there with a pale look on his face.

"Mr. America a Russian plane has been spotted above New York, NY. Our radar cant pick it up it-

He kept talking but the growing pain in my stomach force my attention. It felt like hot coals were placed there. I couldn't breath or make a noise. The only thing that alerted the others to my state was a flash of light outside the window. At last my eyes fell upon Lithuania's He was stoic, if not a bit smug, and as I blacked out my mind fluttered back to Japan's smirk...

A/N

Hey everybody! No I haven't forgot about you! I just have been super caught up in school! I go to Arrow head park early college high school so in short terms, I have quite a bit of home work, but now I'm threw the hard part and will be posting more regularly 3 thanks again

~Lorddoitsu


	5. Chapter 5

IMPORTANT: I am writing in a different style this chapter. I'm going to be writing in 3rd person rather then 1st . I personally like this style but let me know which you prefer, Let me know. If no one answers Ill end up just sticking with the first one. But if you truly hate this chapter ill re wright it in first person.

Switzerland

"Sir, Germany has agreed to send the requested relief efforts, Italy will also be joining the water to refuges project." Switzerland sat listening to the man, who was he again? What was he doing in his room? Why am I here? "Sir! P-please don't sit up your horrible unwell!"

Memories came back to him in almost an instant. The news of a nuclear warhead heading for his, not so close relative, sent him running in blind heroism to save the innocent country, though now almost half of his own land will be unusable for quite a bit of time. Russia had sent one straight to Germany, the other was sent to America, both from lower Russia, close to the black sea. Luckily the bomber, who was first heading to Germany, was blown up in the sky above his land. This prevented the damage of a ground explosion. The down side was now that Switzerland was now in a state of evacuation to escape the radiation sweeping the land in the wind, and water.

Switzerland groaned in hatred for the scary Russian, and the cursed American for apparently sending the first nuke. He contemplated what had drove America to such a horrid thing, only remembering the fight they had during the last meeting. It was hardly unusual for the two to fight each other, but Russian was the first to threaten. He remembered not to long ago when he stayed out of wars. He was known for being a neutral country. Why had he saved Germany, and America? He asked himself over and over, but, he wasn't the one who did.

His heart suddenly pulsated hard, sending his thoughts away. He felt empty, almost literally. Something was missing, something with a soft voice and caring heart. Liechtenstein.

"Is everything alright sir?" the man from earlier, a member of the army, and commander of the relief efforts, called from the door worriedly. Switzerland, with wide eyes threw off his sheets and ran, almost flew, to the window and opened it, using so much force the pane crack sharply. He leaned out and threw up everything in his stomach. The solider ran for help, and Switzerland couldn't help but notice the red stream coming out his mouth, even when squeezing his eyes shut he could still taste the vomit, and blood.

As Switzerland stood, still braced up by the window, a familiar voice rang out. In any other situation he would have hated the sound, he probably would have shot at to source, but now it came as a blanket, comforting him in a way.

"I just wanted to see...how your holding up" Prussia's voice didn't sound as raspy, it was smooth, normal, just what Switzerland needed. "I was just informed about all of the, loss, you have bared." He took cautious steps towards him, knowing all to well the feeling of loss. Tough in his voice the pain leaked threw, it was obvious he was trying to keep strong.

"Prussia, I don't want to lie to you," Switzerland felt a bit faint, the radiation was taking his toll, almost 20% of his population was being effected "We are family, so I do trust you." the Swiss turned to the Prussian "I need you to do something for me" Prussia didn't think twice and answered.

"Anything"

"help me get my revenge, quietly." Switzerland knew what he wanted. "Liechtenstein is...dead, because of me," The Swiss rethought his words "no, because of Russia."

* * *

>"If you think its right," Prussia was more then unsure, but he was devoted to his family. Having his family was the core reasons why he was alive today. " I won't tell Germany, I won't tell anyone" Then he left, not wanting to over stay his welcome. It was now to late to change Prussia's mind, he was a stubborn guy, who is going to avenge his family.<p><p>

That night Switzerland thought of his sister, and he dreamt of the moment he began to loss her.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Flash back _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Switzy! Push the button before it leaves our airspace" Liechtenstein ordered with panic in her voice. As nervous as they were she sounded mature, and maturity was something Switzerland was lacking at the moment.

"Absolutely not, not above your land, it would hurt you. Not only that but think of your people who will be hurting!"

"Not to many people will die this way, but if we let it get to Germany..." She shuddered

"Sister you don't understand-" His protests were cut short as she hugged him, burying into his chest. She reach around him and launched the counter strike missiles. Though he knew she would do that. He knew, when she was serious, nothing could stop her.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_End flash back-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Then she was gone, of course it wasn't quickly, as Switzerland had hoped. She grew ill, her skin yellowed, and her eyes lost color. Her hair began to fall out, but no matter how she looked, she was still beautiful. So Switzerland was beyond worry, he was beyond hope. Many were shocked as he let her slip away with out a goodbye, though silent agreements were made between the two. The last look she gave him told him everything he needed to know. She told him to protect the family.

Switzerland would do just that. His family meant the world to him, literally, and if it meant blowing up the moon to save them, he would do it. Now all he needed to do was wait for Prussia to secure a weapon for his own person use.

OK this is a short chapter because It is technically 2 parts. The first is Switzerland the second is the awesome Prussia's!


	6. Chapter 6

Prussia

"Of course it would have to be the awesome one!" Prussia continued to calm him nerves by talking to himself. "Who else would be awesome enough to sneak past Germany's security? Granted, they already know me, and it took a bit of bribing to finally get inside the facility, but who cares, I AM AWESOME." He sounded enthusiastic but his body shook, slightly from the cool air, sightly from the thrill and nervousness of the mission.

He continued down the long down hill hallway, leading deep underground to where his target was. Along with unnecessary ninja rolls and jumping against the wall at every noise he heard, it took Prussia a good 7 minutes to make his way down. The air was getting colder and colder for the Prussian, he silently wished that he had brought a jacket. This freezing air brought him closer to the reality at hand. He was going to detonate a nuclear warhead today. He was going to launch more than one, he wanted to launch them all. Who knew that he would get his wish and much more.

"I am the awesomest man that ever lived!" After his small pep talk with himself he entered to large room. It was dome shaped, and pure concrete. There were only 3 scientist keeping maintenance on the machine in the middle of the room (Lets call them Bob, Joe, and Larry). Unlike the other nations, Germany found it unnecessary to carry a nuclear detonator around with him in the provided silver cases. Prussia silently cursed him from being so responsible.

Keeping his head high, and his hands in his back pockets he approached the machine snickering. The scientist paused the routine checking to raise an eyebrow at their countries brother.

Joe, the smallest of the 3 three stood up first and blocked Prussia from walking any further. "Ooooh no you don't. Germany has made it VERY clear that you aren't allowed down here! Now if you would stay right there, I will call in a report." Prussia frowned, but they slapped the man one the back.

"Hey, we are friends right? We've gone out drinking before, I only do that with true friends!" Prussia then pretended to have a look of sadness on his face. "Plus you do own me, one small little favor, for clearing your entire record of drug usage so that you could work here..." Prussia laughed a bit before smiling sweetly. "Similar goes for you too, Bob and Larry. So just steep aside and I'll be done in about, 3 minutes with your help, and an hour with out it." He waved a hand and the other scientists backed away from the machine. The cocky Prussian sat in the chair facing the machine.

"Gilbert, j-just tell us what your doing first, please" Larry, the skinny scientist asked. Now Prussia was never one for serious business, so it was more then cause of alarm to the scientists when his smile left and a look of hatred crossed his pale face.

"My cousin, is dead, and her brother lacks the strength to strike a big enough blow. I am only doing what Germany is to much of a pussy to do" The Prussia raised his fist wanting to hit something in anger, but stopped himself from hitting anything expensive. "Please just help me, No one will know that you did, I'll make it look like I locked you in a closet or something. Just please." The three watched him with sympathy but also caution. They knew what was right for their country, but they also knew what was right for their hearts.

Joe started to protest Prussia's statement but was quickly silenced with a punch to the face by Bob. Together Bob and Larry began to type on the machine, setting coordinates and arming 10 missiles. They weren't nuclear but Prussia would have to settle for it. Prussia let the scientists set the coordinates for different cities around Russia, wanting to cause as much damage as possible. They thought that if they cost Russia enough money, he would call for a cease-fire.

Prussia was ecstatic, they even let him press the button to launch the missiles! Now all they had to do was lean back and wait for the-

"Wait!" Larry screamed and Bob jumped to the computer. "Who is doing this?!" The two were frantic in typing and yelling.

"What, What is happening?" Prussia was totally confused, till he looked at the screen. The missiles that launched were blowing up in mid air, they were self destructing. Only one continued, But it was slowly turning around, and heading back.

"Sir, someone has hacked our system, they have destroyed our normal missiles, and," Bob paused and his voice loss characteer "All of our missiles are being launched, they are aimed at us"

"On who's command?!"

"Oh, hehe my command, dear Prussia" Two gun fires rang out as the scientists dropped dead. The voice was enough to knock Prussia to his knees, he didn't even need to see his mortal friends dead to feel fear. He bite his lip when foot steps approached him. They yanked him up and hand cuffed him, then turned him around so that he could see his capture. He only wished he could dissipate at the sight of the tall man, and small army of guards, each holding large guns trained on the white haired prisoner.

"Russia," Prussia mumbled "How didn't you find out, our technology far surpasses your filthy materials." The Russia clenched his fist threateningly.

"Right you are Prussia! You see someone told me!" His voice was jolly, almost like they were having a usual conversation at a bar rather then in the face of death.

"Who..." Prussia hung his head, not really caring for an answer.

"Why the only person that can get around without you noticing him!" Russia laughed a bit loudly, and it echoed threw the halls. "It was the only who started the war, the one who gave me a reason to finally get rid of you all, the one who was hated by his brother, and finally the one who came crawling back to me!" He leaned down on his pipe, close to Prussia face. "It was Canada~"

Small flashes of the Canadian flash to Prussia's mind. Nothing major, just a time when Prussia was sick from drinking a bottle of maple syrup. Other then that he was completely dumb founded.

"But no need to worry your coming with me, we can watch Germany burn together, again~" The armed men lead Prussia to a large air plane and they took off. The Prussian watched outside the window, as his home, his brother, left his view.

"Russia, 2 minutes until Germany blows up." A pilot informs.

"Oh, how fun, Prussia watch out your window closely, and keep your ears open, you may hear the screams of your brothers people." Prussia truly wanted to punch the Russian and save his brother. He only wanted to go home, write in his diary, maybe annoy Hungary, and possibly even read his brother a bed time story against his will. That would be great right bout now. Not watching the growing mushroom clouds sprouting across his brothers nation. Not thinking about all of the innocent people being incinerated because of him, and certainly not being here with the Russia he fought so hard before to escape in the first place.


	7. Chapter 7

China

"You go to be fucking kidding me, Aru!" China screamed kicking a chair down towards to confused Russia. "What were you thinking? What about us? Every now hates you and you decided to make it worse by blowing Germany to hell?!" Russia could only tilt his head, he didn't quite understand why China was so angry. All he did was take out a major treat and send a message to all the other countries.

"China, don't be mad, you see, now no one will be brave enough to challenge us. In fact the Baltic's are once again one with Russia. Nothing can go wrong, Da?" Russia pinned the smaller Asian to the wall to keep him from breaking more things.

"Don't touch me! What will happen once everyone comes after me for being on your side, Aru!" China was kicking and sqerming as violently as he could.

"Ufufuf, I will protect you China~" Russia's voice was a bit to closed for any comfort and China was done with this game.

"No Russia!" China pushed Russia away finally with a burst of strength. "I'm tiered of your shit! You've practically killed Germany!" He fell to his knees "I won't be needing any protection from you, Aru..."

"China, what are you saying, my friend?"

"I, am, not, your, FRIEND! Your a lair and a cheater, and a MURDERER! I'm going to America's house tonight." With that outburst China stood and walked away, but not without Russia one step behind him.

"You know I can't protect you if you're with them, in fact it will be quite the opposite" Russia stopped the shorter China and turned him around. He wanted to see any sign of remorse or sadness on the Asian countries face, to his surprise he could only see anger.

"The prepare for war" Russia let go and China left him standing there with narrowed eyes.

============ Time skip brought to you by Chinese tasty treats~===============

When China arrived in America, he wasn't to shocked to be greeted at the air port by his younger sibling Japan.

"China, you have to understand our precautions, please follow me, your going to be changing you clothes and be blind folded as we bring you to your secret conference building." Japan was as cold as ever, with good reason, since no one has seen Germany since the bombing.

"Oh, of course, Aru" China had no reason to refuse their requests, especially if he wanted their trust.

He followed Japan to the bath room and was given an orange jump suit to change into. China flinched at the prison looking uniform before he slipped it on. Never before had he been treated with such hostility, but he forced his comments down. Even as he was walked threw several metal detectors, and x-ray machines. Finally he was blindfolded and placed in the back of a van, with his hands cuffed to a railing. Japan joined him in the back, and the van began to drive.

"Japan, I'm sorry about Ger-" China was cut short by Japan, though he sounded almost as if he was struggling to breath.

"Please China, please, I can't hear anything more about what happened." China could hear the hidden sound of worry, sadness, and fear, in his brothers voice. For the first time, he was happy to be blindfolded, he couldn't imagine how bad of Japan was looking right now.

"OK, but I want you to know that that's the reason I'm here. I don't want to be with Russia anymore. He is stubborn, and, evil." China told Japan but got no response, so he remained quiet the rest of the way to the base.

"We are here, China" Japan took of his blind fold and he was escorted by armed guards to a large dome building. The area was completely desert, surrounding them with cactus and mesquite bushes that smelt like rain all year round.

"Where are we Aru?" Japan pulled away from the guards and walked next to Japan

"Were are in New Mexico, in America" Japan said quietly.

"Isn't that where area 51 is? Are there aliens here?" China laughed a bit, trying to lighten the mood.

"There are no aliens here" China stopped when he saw America, he had never seen him looking so tiered. His usual straight hair was sticking in random directions. His eyes were dark underneath, and he wore casual cloths. If it wasn't so serious he would have laughed at his voice, and accuse him of imitating Japan.

"America, I didn't know it was this bad..." He watched America shuffle closer. "What else has happen, Russia told me nothing. The last time I saw you like this was during your Civil War"

"My people call for a strike back, but if I do that, everything will go to hell. Nuclear war is the last thing this world needs. Just look what happen to Germany. The only think I've done so far is sent ground troops to keep the peace in the Middle East." America said hanging his head. "I don't know what to do."

"America, we wont let you or Germany go with out a fight. My own ground troops have landed in Russia, but, we need China's help to push them back from the coast." Japan glance at China before he opened a side door for America. In side was a conference room, with gray and white walls, and yellow accents.

Other nations were already gathered there. Sweden, Finland, Italy, France, and England, sat in painful silence as they took their own seats. All eyes were on China, waiting, and hoping for a good explanation.

"Well then," Italy spoke first, the sound made China flinch at how much deeper it sounded when he was agitated. "Are you just going to sit and stare at us, or are you going to tell us what happened, to everything, to everyone!" His voice sounded cruel and full of pain.

"Please, Italy" Japan interjected.

"No, it's OK, Aru" China sighed.

"We don't blame any of this on you China" Finland chipped in, China thought he heard a small chuckle from France but brushed it off.

"Once Russia was bombed by Ameri-" China tried to say before her was cut off.

"I didn't do it for gods sake!" America yelled, slamming his fist down and spilling his coffee. Finland gave a small squeak, and Sweden stiffened. England seems lost in thought, it didn't look like he even noticed. France just sent an accusing look to China. Italy only glared at everyone unfortunate enough to catch his eye.

"oh, ok America I'm sorry" China said slowly.

"Lets-a just this over with yeah" Romano huffed, surprising China with his voice right behind him.

"China, please continue" Japan encouraged "Tell us everything that could be helpful."

"Well, after the bombing of Moscow, I went and helped him heal. He keep saying that you wanted this to happen. Soon He had sent spies planes out everywhere, and tried to bomb Germany and you, America, Switzerland stopped him and the last thing he told me was that Prussia was breaking into a German military base with the intention of bombing Russia in return. Though I don't think any of the bombs in Germany came from Russia." China took in a deep breath, and looked around.

"Figures this is all Prussia's fault," England said quietly "The bloody idiot led Russia right to Germany's detonator"

"Do you think Prussia is dead?" France looked worried

"Of course he is-a dead!"Romano yelled "And-a if he is not, I'll kill him-a myself!"

"That's not helping Romano, even if everyone agrees with you" Italy frowned.

"Italy try to cheer up, Germany may still be out there!" Finland pleaded carefully.

"Enough you guys, just tell me one more thing China" America called "Did Russia say what he is planning to do next."

"N-no, Aru" China swallowed back hard "The only thing I know is that he has been prepping ships, but I don't know were they are going"

"That why we need China to join the war on our side, " Japan stood "we need to stop those ships from going anywhere. Plus with the extra help we can start chipping away at Russia's land."

"Then once he is distracted, we will strike him where it hurts" France almost sang out, his voice vibrating around the room.

"So what do you say China, do you want to stop this pointless war" America had his hand held out, and China took it without thinking.

"I'll help make this right" China smiled hopefully. Though no one noticed how disgusted Japan looked.


	8. Chapter 8

Germany

Everything hurt on Germany's withering body. For once he didn't care if anyone saw him, he cried, in fact he wished people could see him. He wished people could calm him down. The pain was something he had never felt before. Above all the right side of his face burned the hottest. He knew that it wasn't just a normal bomb that hit him there.

"Italy..." He finally said after his hours of lying in agony. He didn't say it to draw any attention, he said it, to hear its sound. Just the name gave him hope, and gave him the strength to sit up.

He surveyed his body, noticing the deep gashes and holes that filled him. It wasn't as bad as it could have been if all of the missiles were nuclear. Though he cursed himself for being in the one city that actually was hit with nuclear strength.

Germany was in so much pain; he didn't even notice the familiar voice till it was right in front of him"

"Here you are! I knew you weren't dead!" Denmark cried happily as he turned and called for a rescue team to help him. Once they loaded him in to a truck Germany really understood what was happening. Denmark had, more or less, saved him. He didn't find that weird, though what he did find weird, was that the Dane was the only one that went looking for him.

"D-Denmark," Germany wheezed, the Dane looked up happy to help him. "How long?"

"The attack happened about 3 months ago, you died Germany" Denmark's face wasn't that sad, but it was at least serious. "I knew from Italy that you were close to my borders so I thought, why not, and came down here."

"Why did it take three months?" Germany was a bit confused, surly someone else should have found him by then.

"I was scared, yah know? Like, with the border guards around your country no one else could get in!" Denmark laughed while Germany was confused.

"Border guards?" Germany questioned.

"Hell yeah! Russia closed off your entire country to worlds relief efforts! Though since I have to go through your country to get to others I am given a bit more leeway." Denmark 's apparent joyousness threw Germany off a bit. Why would someone be this happy about utter destruction? He shook his head to clear the thought, perhaps he just didn't understand what was going on.

"Was anyone else attacked?"

"Nope! Just you and your brother! We all thought you were dead, we took bets, because I knew you were still alive." He laughed again, but this time in relief. Germany mentally slapped himself.

"Mien bruder! I totally forgot! Where is he? What happen? Is he ok?" Germany tried to sit up but still couldn't get his arms to move quite right.

"Whoa Germany hold on, your country is in stitches save your strength. As for Prussia I can tell you for sure, that he is still alive as of week ago, we still think he is alive." Denmark had to hold Germany down, even in his frail state the Germanic nation was powerful.

"What? You 'think' he's alive?! Russia has mien bruder and your telling me that you 'think' he's alive?!" Germany roared and thrashed around.

"Hey, hey think of the bright side! You're not alone anymore!" Denmark laughed nervously

"Even so, my bruder is." Germany feel limp, the last of his strength gone from fighting.

"Don't worry Germany, America and the others are doing everything the can."

"I'm afraid that it might not be enough." Germany's eyes grew a sad red, "Please Gilbert, don't die for real" Finally his eyes closed leaving him in Denmark's care.


End file.
